yllegamos aquí por accidente
by Lilian Luna Potter
Summary: Un hechizo mal hecho los llevara al pasado ¿lo cambiaran? mi primer fic
1. CAP I: Una broma que salió al revés

_**los personajes no me pertenecen solo los que no conozcan disfrútenlo**_

* * *

**CAP. I: Una broma que no salió bien**

A medio andar el verano estaban reunidos todos en La Madriguera, incluyendo a los Lombotong, los Malfoy, los Dursley, los Scander y los Krum. En el cobertizo, la nueva generación de Merodeadores se encontraba dentro del cobertizo planificando su próxima broma, en eso James exclamo con gran emoción:

-lo tengo, hagamos explotar el almuerzo

-amigo no creo que esa sea una buena idea –dijo Lissander- no los hagamos molestar mas, ya estamos castigados por lo de los baños de los chicos solo faltaría que nos quiten las varitas.

-Cállate liss, no hables muy alto no queremos darle más ideas a nuestros padres-susurro Frank

-siempre has sido la oveja negra del grupo hermano-se burlo Lorcan

- yo digo que es genial, hagámoslo-dijo Nícolas con emoción

No muy lejos de ahí Ted, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Roxanne, Fred, Antonie, Scorpius, Albus, Fabián, Hugo, Lily y Sofía, jugaban Quidditch, mientras que Victorie se pintaba las uñas, Molly leía un libro, Rose y Alice charlaban animadamente y Jacqueline y Hannah miraban entretenidas el partido.

Al cabo de un rato la abuela Molly los llamo a comer y sucedió, todos los chicos sentados en una mesa y se oyeron 5 voces exclamar: **temporis discrimen.**

Los 24 chicos fueron adsorbidos por una especie de agujero negro y aparecieron en un patio adoquinado que todos conocían muy bien. Habían llegado a Hogwarts.

* * *

_**espero que les guste es mi primer fic avísenme si les gusta si no también avisen jajajaja :):):)**_


	2. CAP II: Que hicieron!

CAP. II: Que hicieron!

-qué demonios acaban de hacer!- soltó de golpe Victorie mirando a lorcan, lissander, frank, nicolas y james con furia

-tranquila Vic seguro fue un accidente-dijo Teddy en tono sosegador

-si eso Vic, no se supone que esto pasaría-dijo lorcan

-se supone que debió saltar el almuerzo no esto-dijo frank

-solo saltar el almuerzo, los voy a matar

-frank eres un idiota porque le dijiste-comentó nícolas

-vamos a calmarnos todos, sugiero que entremos al castillo y digamos le la directora McGonagall que nos preste su chimenea para volver a La Madriguera-sugirió Molly y todos estuvieron de acuerdo

De repente Scorpius se paró en eso mirando al castillo inseguro y dijo

-no les parece que para ser vacaciones de verano hay muchas luces en el castillo y mucho ruido-todos le dieron la razón

…dentro del castillo…

-Profesor Dumbledore afuera hay unos chicos que no son del colegio-informó Percy

-gracias señor Weasley iré a verlo ahora mismo-

…afuera…

-miren allá alguien se acerca-dijo Hannah

-buenas tardes chicos mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore y me parece que andan un poco perdidos-se presento el profesor

Todos lo veían con la boca abierta, crecieron escuchando los nombres de muchos caídos en las 2 guerras, pero se supone que estaba muerto ¿cómo lo tenían al frente? se preguntaron los chicos

-algunos de ustedes se me hacen familiares, podría decirse que tienen un gran parecido a varios de mis estudiantes-dijo Dumbledore

-disculpe profesor puede decirnos la fecha de hoy-dijo Ted con un hilo de voz, que al parecer había empezado a entender

-hoy es 31 de octubre de 1995

-estamos en el 5to curso de papá- exclamo James

Todos lo miraron diciéndole que se callara

-¿puedo deducir que tu eres hijo de Harry Potter cierto?

-como lo supo- se extraño

-eres idéntico a tu abuelo-sonrió

-no podemos cambiar el curso de la historia-dijo Rose entrando en pánico

-Srta. Weasley debo suponer-esta asintió-lo que hagan aquí no cambiará su futuro, solo el nuestro. Creo que lo mejor sería que se presenten

-profesor podríamos llamar a los Weasley, Fleur, Viktor Krum, Remus, Sirius, Tonks y Dudley Dursley.-dijo Ted

Todos asintieron, el profesor entro y les comunico a los estudiantes que tenían visitas del futuro y las clases serian canceladas hasta nuevo aviso. Con un movimiento de su varita el Gran Salón se convirtió en un auditorio y comenzaron las presentaciones.

-se presentaran de menor a mayor por favor no los interrumpan-indico el Prof. Dumbledore-podrán preguntarles lo que quieran al final de cada presentación

Paso un chico alto musculoso de ojos claros y cabello azul chillón


	3. CAP III: Ted Remus Lupin

Hola Hogwarts mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin

Remus se tenso en su lugar y Sirius puso cara de burla-

aunque así solo me dice mi padrino cuando se molesta conmigo jeje, todos me llaman Teddy, en fin tengo 25 mis padres son, aunque creo que es muy obio, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks, fui un muy orgulloso león, prefecto, capitán y buscador, un molesto dolor de cabeza para la directora McGonagall

esta puso cara de angustia y murmuraba hay pobre de mí

tranquila minie hay algunos que si le dan verdadera jaqueca-la Profesora parecía a punto de desmayarse

o por cierto lo olvidaba- frunció el entrecejo en un gesto de concentración y cambio su color de cabello de azul a un color castaño idéntico al de Remus- soy metamorfomago

Hubo murmullos de asombro ante el descubrimiento

Alguna pregunta - dijo Teddy

Si- dijo Remus- tú no eres...bueno tu sabes...

Ya me esperaba esa pregunta papá - exclamo ted aunque sintiendose extraño puesto que nunca lo habia conocido - bueno mi padrino tiene una teoría al respecto, el cree que los genes de mamá fueron más fuertes que los tuyos. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Tonks con curiosidad pregunto- quiénes son tus padrinos?

Teddy se llevo la mano a la frente - que tonto, sabía yo que algo importante se me olvidaba. Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su esposa pero no les diré quién es, realmente lo quiero mucho y no quiero que muera a manos de sus cuñados antes de yo nacer.

Hubo murmullos de risa y algunas caras preocupadas

A pesar de que Harry Potter no entendio muy bien a que se refería sintió una oleada de gratitud e inesperado cariño hacia ese chico

¿Algo más?

Una chica de ultimo año de Ravenclaw le pregunto con ojos soñadores- tienes novia

Si, si tengo no les diré quien es por dos razones la primera porque ella me lo pidió y segundo porque me gustan todas las parte de mi cuerpo y no deseo perder alguna a manos de su padre

Muchas chicas lo miraron con gran despción

Sirius se levantó de su puesto y le pregunto a Teddy - ¿Tienes algún trabajo ahora?

De hecho, tengo dos trabajo los fines de semana desde que tengo 15, que fue cuando mi padrino me lo permitió, en Sortiligios Weasley...

Harry quien hablo por primera vez desde que empezo la presentacion, lo interrumpió

-pero si todavia estudiabas como trabajabas-

-lo hacia desde el colegio como surtidor-le contesto a su padrino- ahora trabajo en el departamento que tu diriges, aunque todo el ministerio creyo que me habias dado el trabajo solo por ser tu ahijado, pero no me ayudste en nada, me dijiste que si lo queria quería tendría que obtenerlo yo mismo porque tu no me lo ibas a dar

Hermione pregunto- que departamento dirige harry

el cuartel general de aurores-dijo Teddy lleno de orgullo

hubo un murmullo de exclamaciones de admiracion

Dicho esto Teddy se bajo de la tarima y se sentó entre sus padres quienes lo abrazaron fuertemente.

Su lugar en la tarima fue ocupado por una hermosa chica esbelta, alta, cabello lacio y rubio platinado con ojos intensamente azules


	4. CAP IV: Victorie Fleur Weasley

Buenas noches chicos de Hogwarts, mi nombre es Victorie Fleur Weasley -se presento la chica rubia dejando al Gran Comedor mudo.

¿En..en serio e..res una Weasley?- tartamudeo Ron en medio de su asombro

Señor Weasley, el director fue muy claro con respecto a las preguntas-dijo la profesora McGonagall

Una muy dolida Victorie muy dolida le respondió- claro que si, fui la primera de mis primos en nacer

¿Y por qué será que no te creo?- dijo un muy enfurecido Charlie

SUFICIENTE! –gritó la señora Weasley, muy molesta con sus hijos, al ver que la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas- continua querida, no le hagas caso a estos-señalándolos con la cabeza

Gracias Abue- suspiro y continuó- tengo 24 años, por si les quedan dudas mis padres son Fleur y William Weasley

En serio, como termino este idiota con esa modelo- preguntó Fred y fue secundado por George

Tu solo cierra la boca- contesto Bill con fastidio

Dejen tranquilo a su hermano- para sorpresa de todos, regaño el señor Weasley-continua Victorie

Bueno… todos me dicen Vic y realmente odio que me digan Viky, solo me dice así mi novio-dijo Vic para gran decepción de la población masculina de Hogwarts-Mis padrinos son mi tía Gabrielle y mi tío Ron.

Como buena Weasley fui Gryffindor y cazadora del equipo de Quidditch. Prefecta y Premio Anual, me gusta la moda y actualmente trabajo con mi madre como diseñadora y modelo en su compañía de túnicas de gala. Alguna pregunta

Fleur le preguntó- ¿Quién es tu novio?

Esteee- dudó- creo que prometido es una palabra más acertada

Bill puso cara de pocos amigos- TE CASAS? Como permití eso, quién es el infeliz-dijo con rabia

Teddyesmiprometido- dijo rápidamente

Linda, no se te entiende, tganquila dilo yo no dejage que haga algo estúpido- dijo Fleur

Tomo aire y respiro lentamente calmándose-Teddy es mi prometido

LUPIN, VEN AQUÍ PARA PODERTE MATAR- gritó Bill. Teddy se levantó y salió corriendo huyendo de su suegro enfurecido

Ven por que no quería decirlo?- dijo Ted en medio de la carrera

¡Inmovilus!- exclamo Fleur apuntando con su varita a Bill-si pgometes quedagte quieto te quito el hechizo, si? Okey. Finnite Incantatem

Qué alegría preciosa, y cuándo es la boda- preguntó la señora Weasley

En tres meses, una semana antes de navidad- contesto la aludida con gran alegría

Felicidades a los dos, entonces-le dijo Ginny

Gracias-dijo feliz Vic-papá creo que lo tomaste mejor aquí que en el futuro

Y que lo digas, me persiguió durante 2 horas y mi padrino lo único que hizo fue reírse y quitarle la varita-se lamentó Teddy causando que el gran comedor estallara en una carcajada

Eso fue todo de mi parte creo-se bajó de la tarima y se sentó junto a Teddy

Llega a la tarima una chica alta, de aspecto estricto, con tez clara, cabello rojo, intensos ojos marrones detrás de unos lentes de montura ovalada


End file.
